


Coven of Lust

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Bible Black (Anime), Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Futanari, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Requested by: CryHavoc101Erza was captured by a coven and a stranger saved her.





	Coven of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryHavoc101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryHavoc101/gifts).



Erza had no idea how and why she got herself in this mess but she heard about a witch coven kidnapping young virgin girls for human sacrifices to their god, she could pretend this is a nightmare and she would wake up any time now.

But no, this is not a dream. There she is, nude, hogtied and used like a sex toy

"Oh...god I-I'm going to-" a stream of cum drip down from the red head's mouth, all of her orifices were occupying the witch's cocks, she spat them out as she growled, "No fucking more!" The coven members stopped, "Hmm? She's not breaking." "Maybe the ritual will might work if-" but Erza cut her off with, "I will break out of these ropes and beat the crap out of you." But however, unaware of the cult, someone was there. 

Erza felt more cocks enter her orifices again and again until some one begin to chant, "The angel defend the poor souls, our lord will lead the good men to sanctuary." Then suddenly a bright light hit the floor as the coven was blow away.

* * *

Erza look around at the coven members who are knocked out and at the figure, it appeared male who wearing armor similar to Erza but with leather pieces bond to his elbows, knees and calves. 

"Why hello there, Erza."

 


End file.
